


【GGAD】Draught of the Living Death 死亡之网（迷奸）

by GRASS_W



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 13:36:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18477301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GRASS_W/pseuds/GRASS_W
Summary: 如果我将水仙球茎的粉末加入苦艾的汁液里，会有什么后果?恋人啊！我是如此懊悔，但此刻唯有死亡的巨网才能让我们真正重聚。





	【GGAD】Draught of the Living Death 死亡之网（迷奸）

**Author's Note:**

> *迷奸，注意避雷  
> *死亡之网是某个很鬼畜的译本里对于生死水的翻译。  
> *我知道生死水应该是斯内普教授弄的，具体解释在lof，不再多加赘述

Draught of the Living Death

 

——————

 

我得承认我有些后悔。

邓布利多……

你的名字仅仅只是在我舌尖流转，我都不忍将它吐出。当它完全消散在空气里，仿佛我和你的关系又被剥离了一分。

你的红发不如当年鲜艳了，轮廓也英挺了许多，但你毫无防备睡着的样子，和曾经躺在我臂弯时没有什么不同。

不过是什么让你的眉宇间多了这些疲惫？是我吗？

邓布利多。

我多想看看你的眼睛是否依然湛蓝澄净。

当然，我知道，我不能。

你刚刚饮下的生死水就是我配的。

 

 

高筒皮靴的硬底闷闷地击打在地毯上。

窗外是止不住的哗哗大雨，屋内壁炉里的木柴啪啪作响，格林德沃挥手撤去了伪装，垂眸看着卧在办公桌上的红发教授——他一手垫着头，一手自然垂下，只有圆润的茶杯侧倒在地面上晃晃悠悠，染出了一片深色。

伟大的阿不思·邓布利多此刻就像初生的孩子一般，毫无防备地沉睡在黑魔王面前。

他被神奇的魔法悬空托起，轻轻地放到了卧室的床上。

得体的衣物被剥开、褪下，面无表情的白发男人缓慢而磨蹭地一点一点拉开这些遮掩物，露出其中娇嫩的内里。异色双瞳一丝不苟地注视，仿佛是想要把这一切都刻印在脑海里，深深地，永不遗忘。

很快，柔软的大床上只剩下了一具雪白莹润的躯体，他浑身赤露，双目紧闭，唯有红褐色的发丝还能丝丝缕缕地贴在其上。格林德沃亲自上前，摘下了邓布利多身上最后的它物，那是一副为了给孩子批改作业而戴上的，半月形的金丝眼镜。

黑魔王仔细地将眼睛折好，放在床边，骨骼分明的手指继而探上去摩挲教授英挺的轮廓，擦过他染着水色的红唇，迷人的下颚，优雅的脖颈……一路往下，温柔地爱抚着这具美好的身躯。

他已经许多年没有见过邓布利多了，红发的教授与18岁相比变了许多，青涩的身体变得丰腴而匀称，饱满的胸乳和圆润的臀肉十分打眼，光是看着都能想象出它们使衣服绷紧的样子。细腻的肌肤在烛火的轻荡中泛着迷人的微光，双唇微微张开舒缓地吐出呼吸，一切都是那么恬静而美好。

只有一点，这些都不再属于他格林德沃。

是从什么时候开始的呢？

从他逃离那天……又或者说，从他们相识那天就已经注定了？

格林德沃不知道。

他偶尔也会浅浅幻想，如果境遇不同，经历的故事不同，他和邓布利多会不会有那么一点同归的可能。但这些都是虚妄的，事情到了这一步，他们早已无法挽回彼此，两人已经再截然相反的道路上越走越远，最终完全对立。

笔直而修长的双腿被坚定地分开，无力地搭在男人腰间，那里还覆盖着层层衣物——格林德沃不打算再花时间处理它们了。

成熟男人的肉体是温热的、柔韧的，格林德沃手掌一覆上去便被立马吸住，他贪婪地反复揉捏那两瓣丰满的臀肉，满足感几乎要从心底溢出来。他用自己粗糙的衣料磨蹭着身下人最细嫩敏感的私处，想象着它们属于自己，这所有的一切都属于自己——

他风尘仆仆地从各地魔法部归来，美丽的妻子温驯地正躺在属于他们的床上。

伸出手指稍稍探入那个隐秘的穴口，太久没有使用了，穴内已经十分狭窄干涩，就和处子一般。他只好挥动指尖，使了点小手段，让甬道变得湿润，才将自己硕大的性器抵在入口，缓缓顶入。

圆形的头部刚刚顶入一点，红发教授就难受地拧紧了眉，他的身下的小口反射性地用力绞紧了那一点入侵物，双眼依旧紧闭，但就像是陷入了梦魇的泥潭，竭尽全力也挣脱不出，他的脸上开始浮现痛楚与挣扎。但格林德沃感觉自己的阴茎就像探进了一片温暖的天堂，不断收缩着、吮吸着，召唤他更加深入，极致的诱惑让他再也顾不上邓布利多是否能够承受，缓慢而粗鲁地将下身挺进狭窄的甬道。

邓布利多觉得自己的身体仿佛被利刃劈开，灼热的坚挺在自己最为柔嫩的肉穴内狠狠碾过。他身处黑暗之中，挪不动步子，睁不开双眼，就连手指都无法颤动一下，最终就连意识也恍惚了，朦朦胧胧不甚真切，只有身下撕裂的疼痛不断击打着他的脆弱的感知。

性器在埋入大半后受到了阻碍，狭小的甬道含住这些已经十分艰难，黑魔王也不强迫教授一次性就要吃到底，他就着穴道内并不丰沛的体液缓缓顶弄，一点一点撞击着身下人绞紧的肉穴。每顶一下就要更加深入一分，不断撞击隐秘的深处。

红发教授的呼吸乱了，他愈发张开了红唇，仿佛想要呼喊些什么。他迷人的面颊上飞起两团红霞，十足的风情万种。

这就该是我的妻子，格林德沃心想，是只属于我的恋人。

他只会在我的身下染上情欲，露出这般沉醉的表情，就像高洁禁欲的圣人侵染上玫瑰的汁液，瑰丽的色彩夺目而刺眼，只有至高之人才能享用这样的美景。

更何况这一开始就是他的。

白发魔王身下挺动的动作越来越快，越来越狠，每一下都带着莫名的怨气，恨不得狠狠劈开横在他们之中的千山万壑，劈开这人的防备和冷漠。最后一下，邓布利多在无声中颤抖着扬起了头颅，他最柔嫩的禁地被分量十足的男性性器尽数楔入了。

看着身下人泫然欲泣的神色，格林德沃沉默垂下了眼睫。

他缓慢的覆倒在了邓布利多赤裸的身躯上，抱紧他，将刀削般凌厉的脸埋进红发教授温暖的颈窝，缓慢而深入的动作着。他是那么深情、那么用力，唇下细腻的颈肉浮出了汗珠，耳旁的喘息被他顶得破碎不堪，脸颊感受到一片湿润，那是邓布利多的眼泪——

邓布利多。

他猛地转过头，攫取那玫瑰色的唇瓣，不住地啮咬舔舐，将其中甜美的花蜜混着凌乱的呼吸吞入腹中。性器疯狂地撞击，粗鲁地摩擦着每一寸内壁，试图将自己撞进身下更深也更甜蜜的禁地，逼出那人失控的渴求，放浪的尖叫；让他柔软的双臂纠缠上他的颈项，就像攀附大树的菟丝一样，除了依靠他，别无他法。

格林德沃怒张着双眼，眼底泛着鲜红的血丝，面对着邓布利多，却又好像没有在注视他。

欲望在温热的肉穴中迸发，白发的魔王直挺挺地跪着，任由那人无力地滑落到床褥上。泪痕交错的脸庞再次归于平静，淫靡的体液从下身蔷薇色的穴口缓缓流出，污浊了一片织纹。

 

翌日，太阳再次升起，阳光好似金色的粉末，悬浮在霍格沃茨古老而敝旧的房间内。 

红发教授拿起一旁的金丝眼镜，翻身下床，一切都和往常一样。

 

END


End file.
